I'll Be The One
by Aikawa Fuuko
Summary: When the truth behind the relationship between Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira is discovered by an outsider... [AkiHika] Set in China.
1. The Theories

_A/N:_ Okay, this is my first HnG fic, which I'd like to dedicate to my friend _Kal__ Kally_ – since she's the one who introduced me to HnG and today is her birthday. ^_^ Happy birthday, Kally-chan! This fic is my gift for you. (Too bad we can't meet…)

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own HnG… I don't even own the name 'Mei Ling', since it's my friend's sister's name… *wails* No, don't sue me for that!

_Pairing:_ Akira/Hikaru. This is _not a Hikaru/Akari, no matter how much it sounds like one (dunno how it turned out that way). I dislike the Hikaru/Akari pairing. *twitch*_

**_~*~ I'll Be The One ~*~_**

_"So… how long have you two known each other?" I rub my head, asking the two boys in front of me. Really, I'm sure that the headache is coming up again._

_"Umm… that…" The blonde boy blinks and pauses a while. Perhaps he is trying to remember._

_"Eight years." The black-haired boy answers for his friend, voice cold and calm as usual. I blink. Well, I've never thought… Suddenly remembering that I still have business to finish with these two, I stop myself from asking the random questions I've been thinking of. Get back to the main point. Shindou and Touya sure are very nervous, though with Touya, you can never tell. I have a feeling that Shindou is ready to run out of the room any moment. But no, I won't let him. We still have to talk first._

_"And… how long have Akari and you known each other?" I ask with a soft and low voice, but still enough to bring a look of pain across Shindou's face. I know, both of them have been dreaded of this question, but I still have to bring it up nonetheless, in order to help them sort this out._

_"Nineteen years." Shindou answers softly, looking away guiltily. "I've known her since forever. She's my closest childhood friend." I notice that Touya's hold on his rival's shoulders tightens, drawing Shindou closer to him. I sigh. If it is simply concern or jealousy, I'm not sure._

_Ding dong__._

_I look at the clock on the wall. It's exact eleven. Looks like we'll have to spend all night talking about this… The sooner this is sorted out the better. I look at the two boys sitting uncomfortably in front me again, and try to remember the reason why the hell I am here, playing the consultative role for two of the top Go players of Japan…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_Chapter 1: The Theories._**

_One year ago…_

Today is a bright and sunny day. It is too bright to the point I wonder why I haven't gone blind from the moment I stepped out of the house. I frown in annoyance and come to a conclusion that I surely like Beijing in the winter better. It is darker then, and doesn't have this kind of blinding sunlight which I hate to no end. Well, I've always been a person of darkness, I guess.

I walk slowly up the stairs that lead to the main hall of the university, watching the other students run up and down with bunch of books in their hold. It has become a normal, daily sight to me, which I really enjoy for some unknown reasons… After all, I have been here for two years… It gives me the feeling of warm and safety, but also a bit boring… for nothing big has really happened since I came… Life needs to get more exciting for me. And somehow gods could hear my wish…

_Crash._

Before I know it, something, or someone crashed into me with his/her books all over me.

"Oh my god! I'm really sorry!" A girl's high voice cuts me out of my dazed state. And I suddenly find myself sitting on the marble floor of the hall, with all my papers and books scattered around. Never mind the fact that there is a hyper girl hovering over me, saying apologies for over five minutes non-stop.

"—really sorry! I didn't see where I was going!-"

"Okay okay. That's all right. You don't need to apologize too much." I wave my hand and gingerly stand up, still feeling a bit dizzy from the impact. Our _encounter_ has drawn a lot attention from the other students. I quickly gather my stuff and help the girl gather her stuff, then turn to her with a smile.

"Don't worry. I wasn't looking either." Umm, is it just my imagination or is she really blushing? I shrug, then nod my head towards her to say goodbye, preparing to go to my class. Bumping into someone this early in the morning is not a good way to start the day… I grimace. That _hurt. _

The girl… I ponder… She surely is not Chinese, her accent tells me so… I wonder where she's from. Japan maybe?

~*~*~*~

"Excuse me, do you know where the Ancient China class is?" I hear a familiar high voice somewhere… I turn and find a certain familiar girl there asking another girl something, holding some papers in her hands. She suddenly notices me.

"Ah, there you are! I've been looking for you!" She smiles brightly and walks towards me. I blink. Why has she been looking for me? I didn't cause her any damage earlier, did I?

"Here are your papers. They got mixed up with mine earlier." She hands me the stack of papers. I suppress the urge to sigh in relief. My assignment. I thought I lost it or something…

"Oh. Thank you very much. You can sit if you want." I smile gently and gesture her to sit down. We are in the library, so I can talk with her for a while. She hesitantly sits down and… is she blushing again? I frown. Why the…

"My name is Fujisaki Akari. I've just come here from Japan. Nice to meet you." She smiles, bowing slightly. So I was right, eh?

"Nice to meet you, too. You can call me Mei Ling-"

"_Mei__ Ling_? Umm, are you… a girl??" She cuts me off, her eyes widens. I blink. What kind of question is that?

"Yes, of course I am." I answer hesitantly, feeling confused.

"Oh, sorry, I thought…" She blushes again, this time I am sure. Following her gaze, I realize what she means. I do look like a rather effeminate guy right now, with my blue jeans and a simple dark shirt, added with the fact that I am…rather flat-chested. And not that I've never heard comments about me looking like a boy before…

"That's all right." I smile, quickly dismiss the mistake. After that, she seems to be more comfortable. We talk for a while, and I find out that she is also a Go lover.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but read your essay about Ancient Chinese culture… There is that part about the art of Go in that era. Do you also play Go? Your knowledge is pretty deep." She looks at me, eagerly waiting for my answer with her typical bright smile.

"Umm, I can play Go, but I'm not very good at it. My brother is a Go-crazed lover, that's why I also know a lot about it." I snicker silently. Speaking of my brother…you have to see his room to know how much he loves the game…

"Wow, that's great! Maybe you and I can play sometimes, ne?" Her face lights up. Uh oh, another Go-crazed lover for me… Hmm, I like the game anyway.

After that time, we meet more often, and after a while we become close friends. She is one year younger than me, though she looks much younger than that. We have many hobbies in common: playing Go, chatting endlessly about friends and family, talking about the Go world… Umm, actually pretty much all we talk about is Go, since my family and her friends also revolve around the goban anyway. She comes to China in a special learning program about Chinese literature, and also to find out more about the Chinese Go culture. Almost the same reasons as mine. Yes, I'm also a foreign student like her, though I look like Chinese…

"…You know, and then Hikaru would stay in his room, determined not to talk to me. I don't know what got into him at that time, being sulky like that…so unlike him…" Ah yes, she is telling me about her childhood friend Shindou Hikaru again. 

I was really surprised the first time she told me that the top young Go player was her close friend. I've known of Shindou Hikaru through the Go magazines my brother ordered. He is usually portrayed as a very animated young guy with incredibly amazing Go skill – a Go genius of Japan, along with Touya Akira. There's a strange thing about Shindou Hikaru that makes me remember him though… Unlike most players at the present, he uses very old techniques. It's always struck me as weird that a seemingly modern boy like him uses those old techniques as his basic way of play.

Shindou Hikaru sounds even more interesting the way Akari tells me… I wonder what miracle could turn him into a great player in such a short time. Only two years. He is really a genius, I guess. No one can achieve that, except for him. I didn't really believe it the first time Akari told me, but then I had to believe her. Akari never tells lies.

Akari used to show me his photograph. Well, he looks quite cute (he was only about thirteen in that photo), so I guess he's also quite handsome now. But the only comment I could make at that time was: "What's with his hair?" I don't know, the way he dyed his hair just struck me as weird…

Once I asked Akari if she was his girlfriend, and for some reasons she laughed her head off. "How can I be his girlfriend if we only meet once a week? If anyone could be his girlfriend, it must be his goban… or that Touya-san…" She snickered at the joke.

Oh yes, Akari also told me about the strange rivalry between Shindou and Touya Akira – the son of the Meijin Touya. I never knew that the two young top players of Japan were rivals… though according to what Akari said, I feel that there is something more than that. Maybe they are also close friends… Normal rivals don't play each other everyday and go out together. Hey wait, "go out" here doesn't mean like _that_, mind you! And the fact that they have been chasing after each other for almost eight years… especially Touya… well, Touya Akira just doesn't strike me as the type…

From what Akari told me, Touya Akira seems to be a cold guy, the opposite with Hikaru. He has been trained since childhood by his father – the Meijin, so no wonder he is such a great player. Very formal, very calm, very cold, very determined… There's a lot to tell about a person like Touya, I think. Well, he sounds like an unsociable guy to me. So it gave me the shock to know that Touya actually used to chase Shindou at first… especially when Akari told me that Shindou was such a crappy player at the beginning. Oh yes, another strange fact about Shindou: he used to see Go as the most boring game in the world, but one day, he was just up and then plunged into Go like it was his life since forever.

Akari told me many things about her friend's Go career. How he suddenly went to every Go club he heard of, how he played at the school club with "Mitani-kun" and "Tsutsui-kun", how he became an Insei, then suddenly quit playing for a while with no reason at all, and finally became a pro together with Touya Akira… 

Shindou Hikaru – the animated guy who is also very mysterious. Touya Akira – the cold guy who picks a lower dan player to be his _eternal_ rival. Well, there's a lot to wonder about life, isn't it… The life of a Go pro… I've never really thought about it… Behind their fame, there's always a story…

It's getting dark. Akari waves me cheerfully and leaves. Well, I also need to get back to my place…

I arrive just in time to catch the phone call. I hurriedly dash in and grab the phone before it goes off.

"Hello, Mei Ling speaking?" Panting slightly, I speak softly.

"Mei Ling, Hikaru has just called me! He's coming to China for a tournament!!" Akari's high-pitched squeal nearly sends me double over. I can practically 'feel' her bouncing with joy and excitement right now, though technically I can't see her.

"That's great, Akari-" Before I can say anything else to congratulate the news, she practically babbles on and on with hundreds of plans to greet her friend, and then hurriedly says goodbye to me, explaining that she still has to call some other friends to tell them this news. I blink at the phone in my hand. Wow, Akari has the speed of light…

_Ring ring._

I look at the phone I've just put down. Who…?

"Hello, Mei Ling speaking?" I answer the phone in wonder again.

"Really, sis, the name just sounds weird on you." An overly familiar amused voice startles me. I blink, realizing it is indeed _my brother._

"You… Oh hey, what is it, kiddo?" I ask excitedly. It has been such a long time since the last time he called me… and such a long time since I last heard someone speak my mother language…

"Heh, just call to tell you that I'm coming to China in two weeks for my Amateur Go Tournament. Expect your little devil soon, sis!" A chuckle can be heard from the other side of the line.

I blink rapidly, trying to process the information. Say WHAT??

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~_

_A/N:_ So, like it? Hate it? Tell me, ne? Oh, Kally-chan, you were right. Maybe this is going to be more than just two or so chapters. ^^;;


	2. The Encounter

**A/N: **I'm back. ^__^ *smacks herself* Lazy Fuuko-chan finally gets off her butt to update this... *sighs* Oh, Happy New Year to everyone who celebrates the Lunar New Year!

**Disclaimer:** HnG is not mine. (I happen to have forgotten HnG's authors' names. -.-;;) I do own Mei Ling and her annoying little brother though.

Thanks to all you reviewers and your comments: _Akujunkan, __mewmeow,_ Ayako, Kamitra, ILLK, Kleptomaniac Can Opener _(luv the name!)__, AibouEnjeruAibou, Aeis (glad to know that you like my fic too!)__, Hirame, Lady Addiction._

Also thanks to Kally-chan for beta-ing this for me. *smiles*

Note: Just to clear up some confusions: "Mei Ling" is not Chinese. She just came to China on an abroad learning program, and so did Akari.

**_~*~ I'll Be The One ~*~_**

**_Chapter 2: The Encounter._**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Someone should remind me why the hell I am here again. I gaze at the landing airplanes without really paying attention. One down… one up… people come in… and out… again… Argh, this is so damn annoying…

_"…-- please come to Gate 9 immediately…"_

I sigh, listening to the announcement with much disappointment. There isn't any news about the flight I want to know about yet… Waiting is what I hate the most in this world… maybe. My brother's flight was delayed _again_ without any announcements until the last minutes, and now I have been waiting here for one good hour.

"Hey, Mei Ling." I turn and see Akari smiling brightly at me as usual, her hands holding two Cokes. "For you." She hands me one and then leans casually against the fence next to me, looking at the up and down airplanes I've been staring at with a strange fascination. The familiar bright smile that is playing on her face seems to lighten up my mood a bit.

Akari is also waiting for someone, and that someone happens to be a certain great Go player of Japan named Shindou Hikaru. Akari was really surprised when I told her that my brother was also coming to China for his Go Tournament. We both guessed that those two would participate in the same tournament, since according to the news, there is only one Go tournament being held this month in Beijing. But that would be impossible, because that tournament is an amateur Go tournament, so Shindou can't be participating since he's already a professional Go player. 

We both got kinda confused, so Akari called her friend to clear up the confusion. It turned out that Shindou would only turn up at that tournament as an honorable guest player together with Touya Akira, so this trip is more like holidays for him. Oh, speaking of Touya Akira...

I shift my position, turning my gaze further to the clear blue sky, waiting for the figure of a definite airplane. I find myself unconsciously playing with the cool can in my hands, while my mind is wandering endlessly with thoughts and wonders... Where was I again? Ah yes, Touya Akira - Shindou's _eternal rival, _as Akari calls him. So this seemingly cold guy is also coming with Shindou. Not that I complain... 

I truly feel lucky to get to know these great Japanese Go geniuses in person... but, it's just that... I also feel something wrong nagging at my sense, like a sign of bad luck... Don't even bother telling me that I am too sensitive or superstitious, because I study psychics. But really, I trust my instinct, which is usually right... All the things I've heard about Touya Akira just don't give me a very good impression of him. He always somehow sounds strange and... dangerous to me... Oh well, I guess geniuses are always strange. Distracting myself from those thoughts, I glance at the clock again.

It's already ten o'clock, so I'm not gonna have to wait for long anymore. Shindou's flight arrives at ten, but I told Akari that my brother's flight arrived at nine, so she insisted on coming with me. Now I am really thankful for that, because my brother's flight now arrives at ten as well, by courtesy of the damn delay. Well, that can't be helped...

"Hey, isn't that Hikaru's flight?" Akari suddenly bolts up, her face brightens. I indeed just blink. I guess I didn't hear the announcement since I was busy with my thoughts and not really listening at all. Oh well... I shrug while following Akari into the main hall. There aren't any signs of my brother's flight yet. Damn...

Akari has been bouncing up and down for weeks upon hearing Shindou's trip, so she is really excited for this moment. She continually asks me if she looks all right and what she should prepare for him and all... It's as if she's meeting up with her long-seen boyfriend. Ouch, I would not say that out loud, since Akari would surely beat me up for that. She keeps insisting that there's nothing between her and her childhood friend, though the way she acts kinda makes me curious. Well, I wouldn't know because I have no close childhood friends, would I? 

Anyway, I should stop thinking randomly if I don't want to lose sight of Akari in this crowded place... People from the flight have been coming down for their luggage. Alas, and I wish I had thought of that earlier, before I slammed right into someone with a really huge luggage and stumbled backwards. That person was more unlucky than me, for he almost fell backwards because of the weight of his luggage.

"Hikaru!" I suddenly hear Akari's high and... excited voice right behind me. What...? Before I can regain my balance after the impact, she has already... err... practically flew past me towards the guy I've just bumped into. She almost yanks him up in her bouncy excitement. I blink. This guy... has his front locks of hair dyed blond.

"Oi, Hikaru, you're finally here! How are you? Was the flight all right? Do you need to--" Ah right, before I know it, she has babbled on and on to Shindou Hikaru, despite his seemingly dazed state after that impact earlier. I can't help but blush a little. What's with me these days, thinking randomly all the time and bumping into people endlessly... Shindou smiles dismissively at his friend and finally gets back his voice. I notice that his smile is equally bright as Akari's. Oh yeah... shiny people...

"Ah, I'm all right, Akari. Nice to see you again too..."

Shindou Hikaru looks even more handsome than he does in those magazines, that I have to admit. He seems to be the typical happy-go-lucky type of people that have always struck me as weird. He is wearing what can be considered really typical and stylish for any guy at his age: short-sleeved red T-shirt, light blue jeans, sneakers, and a really colorful big rucksack. He _is_ indeed shining, especially with that red T-shirt of his… which hurts my eyes… Did I mention that I hate bright colors? Oh well, he seems nice enough… a friendly guy, I see. Just so much like Akari. I can understand why they can be friends for that long…

"Shindou, I thought I told you not to wander around without any of us knowing." A calm and deep voice suddenly startles me. I look up and see a familiar guy with shoulder-length black hair and piercing eyes. Ah yes, I immediately recognize him as no other one than the infamous Touya Akira, for Shindou Hikaru is right there. And he was indeed _scowling_ at the other guy. I wouldn't really know for what reason though... It's not like what Shindou does matters to him, is it?

"Ah, Touya..." Shindou's bright smile seems to falter a bit... or is it just my own imagination? But really, it's not like anyone could be so cheerful when someone's scowling at them like _that_, right? Even I feel uncomfortable, although he isn't looking at me.

Touya Akira is obviously the opposite of Shindou. He sounds cold, he looks cold. Damn, he _is_ cold. Too much for a civil person. He is wearing what can be considered my father's favorites: blue grey suits, white shirt underneath, dark tie and all… He looks twice his age, really. But then again, I guess that's not too abnormal for a _traditional_ Go player like him…

"Touya-san, nice to see you again." Akari stops in the middle of her excited fit. She turns and bows slightly at Touya Akira, a friendly smile presenting on her lips as always. Touya looks at the girl in front of him with a bit of surprise.

"Ah... Fujisaki-san..." Touya bows politely at her. Shindou also takes a step forwards to stand next to the guy, his ever-cheerful smile is back into place again. I frown, feeling somehow strange about this. His smile is different from Akari's. Like there is something wrong.... I suddenly realize that all of them have been staring at each other tensely. I knew it, there is something wrong... So I decide to break the tension.

"Shindou-san, I'm really sorry for that accident earlier." I manage my best polite smile and also slightly bow at him.

"Eh, it's all right..." Shindou looks at me with surprise and confusion clearly in his eyes. I grin faintly. His eyes show all of his emotions too well, without any veils at all... so unlike... I snap myself out of my musing. This is not the time for that.

Akari seems to understand her friend's confusion and quickly introduces me.

"Ah, this is Tiao Mei Ling - my best friend here in Beijing. Her brother is also gonna participate in this Go tournament." Akari smiles brightly (as usual) and pulls me near to stand next to her. The typical introduction and "Nice to meet you" are exchanged as always. Even though Touya doesn't really give me the best of impression, at least I still appreciate his politeness. I have almost forgotten about one certain person, until I hear that someone shout out my name. Unfortunately enough, he is right behind me.

"LINH!!! Are you deaf or something?!" The familiar shout nearly has me falling over in shock. I really don't need to turn back to know that the owner of this horrendous shout is indeed my dear brother. How long has he been here? Why didn't I know...?

"When did you land?" I ask him with mild annoyance. I am not annoyed at him, but at myself. Really, I didn't even hear the announcement... There is definitely something wrong with my senses these days... Just as I guessed, my brother stares at me blankly.

"There's definitely something wrong with you, you know." He unconsciously repeats what I am thinking. I sigh, waving off the comment, and _that _makes my brother stare at me even more weirdly. I turn towards Akari and the two other guys, smiling slightly, and then introduce my brother. The kid seems pretty shocked upon meeting the two Japanese pros. Well, anyone would be.

After settling all the necessary introductions, we head off to the hotel where all the players will stay in. I am a little bit surprised as Shindou isn't carrying any luggage except for his rucksack, but then he smiles and says that Touya is carrying both their stuff because his hands were hurt in an accident back home. _That_ got me even more surprised. Touya, carrying luggage for Shindou Hikaru? Oh, there are many things I don't know about, really… Maybe I shouldn't judge Touya from his looks…

Although the tournament is only one week, my brother has decided to stay for two whole weeks, so I would have plenty of time with him... And it also seems that Shindou would stay a bit longer... I don't know about Touya though, but I guess he'd come back to Japan sooner. He doesn't seem the type for playing around without any real reasons. Little do I know how much I am wrong this time...

_~*~*~*~*~*~End Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A/N:** Okay… maybe I'll stop here. Sorry if it's too short… -.-;; I'll try to write longer next time… maybe. The angst will come in from the next chapter. Somehow my mind has created some really weird ideas… not my fault though… R&R, guys!


End file.
